


Six Months

by Whymsical



Series: in this universe and the next [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Unprotected Sex, they're both clean tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: Just a little cute fic celebrating a six-month anniversary.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: in this universe and the next [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639
Kudos: 28





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> 15/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.

Arthur was bouncing very slightly in his seat on the way home from work that night, though he did his best not to let the other people on the bus know. Today was a special day after all- his and his boyfriend Alfred's six month anniversary. He knew that it wasn't that big of a deal to most, but to him it meant almost everything because it signified six months now that Alfred had brightened up this world. But the twenty-six year old was also slightly worried. What if this day didn't mean as much to Alfred? Six months wasn't that significant of a date, nor was it a very long time to be with someone, quite honestly. What if his boyfriend laughed and called him a sentimental old sap? Alfred probably hadn't even remembered...

He shook those thoughts from his head and focused on the passing cityscape. It would be all right, if Alfred had forgotten then Arthur would simply remind him. There was still time for them to have a nice evening together. Plus it was a Saturday, so they both had off the next day.

The bus pulled up to his stop and Arthur was jerked out of his thoughts altogether. He stepped off and as he walked the short distance to their apartment building, tension started knotting in his stomach again. Alfred had insisted that they live together a little over two months ago to cut down the costs. Alfred... Arthur's stomach turned fluttery at the very thought of the man. The feeling rose and tangled with the tension the closer Arthur got, and by the time he'd reached their door his hand was shaking when he reached out with his key. He paused.

 _Oh get a hold of yourself, Arthur,_ he thought viciously. _There's nothing to be afraid of. Either way you get a night with Alfred._

Once he was calmed, he inserted the key and entered. It turned out he didn't need to worry at all for it appeared Alfred wasn't even home. The American certainly didn't reply to any of Arthur's calls. The green-eyes man gave a soft sigh and slipped his shoes and jacket off.

"Alfred?" he called again, venturing deeper into the house. Maybe Alfred was asleep? When he reached the kitchen, he froze.

"Hi, Artie!" Alfred was standing in the middle of the kitchen in jeans, a t-shirt, and a waistcoat. A full dinner was on the table behind him. "Happy Anniversary, babe."

Arthur stared. "A-Alfred..." he whispered, taking a step forward. That step opened the floodgates and in the next moment he found himself across the floor in Alfred's warm, strong arms.

"Heh, hey there Artie." Chuckling, Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist in return and pulled him close.

"Alfred, you did all this-"

"I-I mean I know it's only our sixth month together but it's the longest time I've been in a relationship and you're like the perfect guy for me and so nice and cute and supportive even though you pretend to be mad or grumpy sometimes and I just love you so so much!" Alfred rambled, burying his nose into Arthur's hair. He felt a soft breath on his collarbone as Arthur chuckled.

"It's all right. I feel the same."

"You do?" Alfred's eyes widened and he held his lover more tightly.

"Yeah. Did you spend all day preparing this?"

"Well, about half of the day. The roast chicken took the longest," Alfred said as he let him go. "And then I got you a surprise for dessert! And then..."

Staring at the man before him listing off all the delectable items he'd made Arthur started to wonder why he ever doubted him. Of course Alfred would remember. Of course it would matter to him. Arthur reached out a hand to Alfred's cheek, effectively stopping the flow of words coming from the American's lips, and smiled.

"Thank you."

Alfred's hand rose up to enfold Arthur's and he returned the smile. "You wanna eat?"

"Oh, yes. I'm starved."

"Good! I know you're gonna love it!" Alfred pulled out a chair for his boyfriend with a sly grin and bow.

"I always love your food, silly." Sitting, Arthur looked over the table. There was the roast chicken, of course, but also mashed potatoes, sweet corn, peas, and carrots. Arthur's favourite gravy dish housed a good amount of the thick brown sauce, easily enough for the both of them. A tea set was placed in the very middle, and Alfred had brought out a bottle of iced tea for himself. "It looks delicious."

"Yup!" Alfred gleefully seated himself. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you see the waistcoat?"

"I do indeed see the waistcoat." Arthur nodded in approval.

"I wore it 'specially for you!" Alfred declared proudly. "I was gonna go with the whole formal thing, cuz I know you really like it but then I thought it was too formal. So waistcoat!"

"Mmm, I'm going to have a fun time pulling it off later..." Arthur smirked.

"Oh yes." Alfred gave him an eager grin back and then leaned forward. "Here, gimmie your plate so I can put some food on it. You want chicken breast, right?"

"Yes." Once Arthur received his loaded plate back he took a bite and almost moaned. Alfred had just finished culinary school and his cooking was some of the best Arthur had ever tasted.

They were both done soon, and Alfred quickly cleared away the table. He set down two smaller plates and a fresh pot of tea before going over to Arthur's side of the table and leaning over him. Arthur leaned into his embrace, closing his eyes. After a blissful moment, Alfred reluctantly pulled away.

"Don't drool too much, kay?" Alfred asked, grinning, as he moved towards the refrigerator.

"...I'll do my best," Arthur replied dryly.

"Good!" With a flourish, Alfred produced a shiny dark brown cake from inside it, setting it on the table. There were three pink roses in the center of it.

"Alfred...is that?"

"That Earl Grey flavoured cake you really like from the French bakery you complain about but I know you think has very good sweets? Yup! I got the medium one since it's just the two of us."

"...Oh Alfred, you spoil me so much." Arthur stood and pulled Alfred into a fierce embrace.

"You deserve it all," Alfred replied cheerfully, picking up a knife and slicing cleanly through the cake once he'd been freed from the hug. "Here, pass me your plate."

"Thank you." When he had his slice Arthur sat and brought a bite to his mouth. This was his favourite cake, with a delicate taste of tea, and Bonnefoy Bakery was the only shop that sold it.

"No problem, Artie!" Alfred quickly devoured his own portion and then leaned back.

"Do you have anything else planned?" Arthur ate more leisurely, enjoying every bite.

"Oh, yes. Right now we'll go watch TV and cuddle, and then after like an hour we can go have sex!"

"Of course it ends with that..." Chuckling, Arthur shook his head and slid the empty plate away from himself.

Alfred was pouting as he cleaned up. "So you don't wanna have sex?"

"No, no, Alfie... Of course I do." Arthur rose and strode over to place a hand on Alfred's cheek. "I was just joking."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah." Waiting until the larger man had cleaned up, Arthur then took his hand. "Come on then, let's go."

They ended up watching two and a half episodes of Pawn Stars. Alfred loved the show because of all the cool stuff they showed, while Arthur enjoyed the little tidbits of historical information they displayed on screen with each item. By the middle of the second episode Arthur was yawning slightly, but he knew once they went to bed Alfred would wake him up. When the hour was up Alfred flicked the TV off and scooped Arthur up into his arms.

"Ah- Alfred!"

"What?" Alfred grinned at him. The smile softened, though, as he started for the bedroom. "Was it okay though? Tonight?"

"It was. But we're just getting to the best part." Arthur smiled back at him and leaned up to press a kiss to Alfred's lips.

Alfred kissed back briefly, but he still looked unsure. "Yeah, but maybe you wanted to go out or something..."

I don't mind." Arthur rested his head against Alfred's shoulder and left little kisses all across his skin. "As long as I'm with you, it's time well spent."

"Aww, Artie..." Alfred glowed with happiness and placed him down on the bed. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Hmm... Let me ride you?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah." Arthur rolled over, flipping them so Alfred was underneath him. He lowered his hands to the buttons of the waistcoat, slowly undoing them.

"Can't wait, then." Alfred watched the look in Arthur's eyes, satisfied when he saw them darkening. There was already a tiny bulge in his pants as he lifted his own hands to Arthur's button-down shirt.

"Ah ah ah." Arthur gently knocked them away. "First you."

"Heh, sure."

The waistcoat fell open to reveal the t-shirt, and Arthur gave an internal groan. T-shirts were so much less sexy than button-downs. But it didn't matter too much, either one would have been off Alfred's body soon enough anyway. He ran his hands down that body, appreciating all the curves and muscles. Alfred let out a low moan and picked his upper body off the mattress for a moment, Arthur using it to slip both the waistcoat and t-shirt off. Then he was left looking at Alfred's bare chest, and he smiled.

"You like?" Alfred watched him happily.

"Do you even need to ask that to know the answer?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, but I still like hearing it from you, babe." Alfred grinned. "Now lemme undress you."

"Well of course I like your body. It's yours, and it's quite hot." Arthur slipped off him and spread out on the bed.

Alfred immediately climbed over him and started stripping the clothes from his body. The pants and socks were lost first, followed ever so slowly by the shirt. The American smiled more and nuzzled against Arthur's chest. He felt a hand go around to the back of his head and moved his face up to bite down on one spot on Arthur's neck. Sucking happily on the pale skin, Alfred only pulled away when he was sure the mark he left would be nice and visible. And he was right.

"And how am I supposed to cover that up for work?" Arthur's voice was breathless.

"We can go get some cover up tomorrow. Don't worry about it right now."

"I won't." Arthur tugged at the other's pants. "Take those off for me, will you?"

"With pleasure." Alfred slid them off, smirking as he watched Arthur's eyes roam hungrily over his legs. "I'll loosen ya up and then we'll get into position, kay?"

"Sounds good to me." Arthur smiled and spread his own legs.

Alfred settled between them, one hand gently probing at Arthur's entrance while he leaned his upper body over Arthur's to press soft kisses to the Englishman's stomach. The minutes dragged on slowly while Alfred worked one finger to loosen his lover up, and the relative quiet was only broken by Arthur's moans. Alfred loved the sound. For one it meant that Arthur was liking the feeling of whatever they were doing and that Alfred was doing a good job, but it also sounded downright sexy. After another few moments of that, Alfred added in his second finger and repeated the slow process before slipping in his third. He never stopped the little kisses to Arthur's abdomen and he knew the man was ready when his hand came down to tangle harshly in his golden locks. Arthur was getting impatient.

"I'm getting there," Alfred murmured against his skin.

"Get there faster then. I'm tired of being the only one moaning wantonly like some bloody virgin on her wedding night."

"Heh, you come up with the best lines like this." Alfred chuckled at the light smack he received.

"Prat."

"Mmm, I'm your prat." Alfred suddenly pulled away and sprawled out on the bed. "Now get up here and ride me, cowboy."

"Oh hush." Arthur rolled his eyes and straddled the American's hips. "Some more foreplay first, though."

"I'm down with that." Alfred gave a light moan as their cocks pressed together. "For now."

Arthur's hands slipped across Alfred's chest, brushing gently against the skin there. He felt Alfred shiver and paused when his hand was splayed out next to the other man's right nipple. He lowered his mouth to it and started lavishing it with attention- sucking and nipping softly. Alfred's moans increased in volume and number, and that only spurred Arthur on more. After another few seconds he moved onto the other side. By that point Alfred's hand had tangled into the Englishman's hair, and Arthur started moaning back.

"E-Enough." Alfred suddenly gasped out. "Let's get to it."

"So 'for now' is over, is it?" Arthur lifted his face with a small smirk.

"I want you in me..."

And the American had such a puppy face on him that Arthur didn't know how he could do it in such a situation or how he himself could ever stand against it. He shimmied down and slowly started working Alfred's cock to make it fully erect. That only took a few seconds and once the organ was standing proudly he gently guided Alfred's hand to his entrance.

"Stretch me some more? I like the feeling..."

"Of course." Alfred's face changed into one of happy excitement and he slowly inserted his finger again.

Arthur only tensed for a second, already loosened up from before. He had just wanted to make sure there were no muscles overlooked because of the angle. Three minutes later he was completely ready and he shifted again, positioning himself over the cock before sliding down onto it with a low gasp.

"You good?" Alfred shifted his hips to try and get more comfortable.

"Yeah. It's fine, love." Arthur gave him a smile. "You know how it is at first."

"Okay." Grasping Arthur's hips, Alfred started to move.

"Nnn..." Arthur's eyes closed and he whimpered for a moment. Then he got fully adjusted and rocked back into him, leaning over so their chests were rubbing against each other.

The air was filled with soft gasps and moans, as well as the occasional creak of the bed. Their pace was slow and easy, though at a few points one of them momentarily sped up. It was usually Arthur, seeking an extra wave of pleasure. Alfred happily obliged him, pistoning his hips more powerfully into the Englishman.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur buried his face against Alfred's neck, moaning into the skin and thrusting as hard as he could to get the American's cock deeper into him.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred called back, groaning with pleasure. His arms wound around Arthur's shoulders and he pulled the other man closer.

The smaller man eagerly leaned into him, his hips never letting up his thrusting. Pleasure raced through his veins and built up, slowly bringing him to the brink. His cock, rubbed between their two bodies, had hardened long ago and was now leaking. It couldn't take too much more, but Arthur wanted to squeeze every ounce of pleasure that he could from the experience. It seemed Alfred was aiming for the same thing for he suddenly sped up again. Arthur's toes curled into the mattress and the American's name fell from his lips over and over again.

A few minutes later, he felt Alfred's cock twitch and tighten in the way that signalled he was close. Arthur strained even more then, thrusting hard and fast until he had worked up a sheen of sweat. Alfred worked with him, panting into his hair and spilling deep into him. The feeling prompted Arthur's own release. He came onto their stomachs, the thick warm liquid immediately smeared by their movements.

"Arthur-" Alfred started to slow, and once he stopped he slowly pulled out. As he lay there, he felt dribbled of his own cum slide down his leg from Arthur's entrance.

Arthur hovered over him for a moment after getting gently pushed up, but eventually collapsed on his side. Alfred immediately wrapped around him and nuzzled to his neck.

"I love you, Alfred..." Happy at being the little spoon, Arthur was quickly drifting off.

"Love you too, babe. Happy six months."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^


End file.
